Operating elements that have at least two stages are known, for example, as double pressure pushbuttons, or are used, for example, as automatic transmission pre-selection levers. It is known to realize operating elements with several switching and/or regulating stages in the range of movement of the actuating part by means of components that are in mechanical engagement with one another, for example latching components. Such operating elements are subject to wear, so that the haptics and/or the position of the switching stages change as the wear increases.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the disclosure provides an operating element with at least two switching stages which is low-wear and/or improved with regard to the haptic feedback.